Pushpa Sabr
Pushpa Sabr is the daughter of the youngest princess and Prince Sabr from the Indian fairy tale The Fan Prince. Info Name: Pushpa Sabr Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Fan Prince Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Dilek Nartanesi Secret Heart's Desire: To be a skilled doctor. My "Magic" Touch: I have a fan that can summon things at will. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Mitra Bandar. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to rush through things instead of taking my time. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. We get to learn all sorts of elegant dances in here. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I get tired in here easily. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Dilek. Character Appearance Pushpa is below average height, with brown skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a purple sari with a golden fan pattern and a light purple choli and skirt. Personality Pushpa is studious and loves to read. She is alwas researching different types of medicine in the hopes of one day being a doctor. She is always in a hurry and tries to get through boring stuff like tests as quickly as she can, thus she tends to be the first one done with exams. However, this frustrates her parents, who would rather see her take time with her exams. Biography Greetings. I am Pushpa Sabr, the daughter of the fan prince. My mother was the youngest of seven daughters of a king and queen. Her father called her and her sisters one day and asked who gave them food. Her sisters said that their father gave them food, while Mom said God gave her food. Her father ordered her to be left in the woods. There she was given a beautiful palace by God. One day, when her father traveled, he brought jewels for his older daughters and a box for her, which contained a fan from Prince Sabr. She fanned herself with the fan and Prince Sabr came. They fell in love and married. One day, the jealous older sisters poisoned Prince Sabr. Given the advice of a parrot and a myna bird, Mom took the guise of a yogi to help heal Prince Sabr. Things have been quite happy at home. I live with my father and mother. I have no siblings, but I have six cousins from each of my aunts. Now that my mother's father has passed on my mother has been crowned queen. We live very comfortably together. I am going to Ever After High, where I am studying for my destiny. I don't know if I want to take it, though, and I think I'd love to be a doctor instead. I'm a Rebel for this reason. I'm quite good with medicine, and I'd love to go to a great medical school. I've also been given a magic fan that can summon things at will. However, it doesn't seem to work on people. Mostly I use it to find anything I've lost. I can be very impatient at times, especially with tests. I tend to rush through them pretty quickly. I always like to be the first one done with tests so I can relax and do what I want. My parents find it very frustrating and would rather have me take my time. I tend to be this way with books as well - I always get books done pretty quickly. I think I should work on trying to read a little slower. I also get alond well with animals. I have a pet myna bird named Pooja, and I take good care of her. She is able to talk and often gives me advice. She is even able to sing. However, she gets very talkative at times and sometimes doesn't know when to be quiet. Trivia *Pushpa's surname refers to her father Prince Sabr. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Xanthe Huynh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Indian